herofandomcom-20200223-history
Trapper John (TV)
Captain John Francis Xavier "Trapper John" McIntyre was a protagonist on the M*A*S*H television series and later on the Trapper John, M.D. series. On M*A*S*H Trapper John was played by Wayne Rogers, and on Trapper John, M.D. by Pernell Roberts. Trapper John grew up in the Boston area and eventually married. Becoming a surgeon Trapper John was assigned to the 4077th MASH, working alongside Hawkeye Pierce, Frank Burns, Margaret Houlihan, Radar O'Reilly, and commanding officer Lt. Col Henry Blake. Trapper John became close friends with Hawkeye and Henry. Hawkeye and Trapper John spent much of their free time perfecting their martinis in their homemade still as well as romancing the nurses assigned to the unit - Trapper John did so even though he was married at the time. Trapper John had a generally sunny disposition and took the horrors of war in stride. He did have a few darker moments though. After a POW knocked over an IV in surgery that was providing blood to a patient Trapper John was operating on, Trapper John was forced to improvise in order to complete the operation. The patient later died and Trapper John found himself seriously considering murdering the POW before Hawkeye talked him out of committing such an act, reminding Trapper John that wasn't about what the two men were about. When Henry was discharged from the Army and sent home, Trapper John helped his friend celebrate his last days in command of the 4077. He was shocked when he learned that Henry died on the way home when his plane was shot down over the Sea of Japan. Trapper John himself was allowed to return home a short time later, and had to leave in such a hurry that he didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to Hawkeye before leaving. Trapper John was replaced by B.J. Hunnicutt, who also became good friends with Hawkeye. Hawkeye remembered his friend quite fondly, especially when it came to Trapper John's ability to play pranks and practical jokes. After returning home Trapper John continued his medical career. His marriage fell apart and he was divorced by the 1970s. Over time Trapper John mellowed considerably and by 1979 he was the chief of surgery at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. Trapper John mentored the younger surgeon Dr. George Alonzo "Gonzo" Gates, who had worked in a MASH unit during the Vietnam war and reminded Trapper John of how he was as a younger man. His son J.T. McIntyre followed in his father's footsteps and became a doctor himself. Trapper John showed a great deal of compassion for the patients that passed through the hospital. He was often willing to violate established procedures if that was what was necessary to help patients. Trivia *Initially considered to play Hawkeye Pierce, Wayne Rogers found the role of Trapper John more appealing due to the character's brighter outlook, and asked to read for the role of Trapper instead. Rogers was then selected for the role of Trapper. *Rogers quickly became dissatisfied with the way the Trapper John character developed. Initially told that the Trapper John and Hawkeye characters would be interchangeable this soon proved not to be the case, with Trapper John becoming little more than a sidekick to Hawkeye. Rogers came in to conflict with the producers over their contract demands as well. He decided to leave after the third season and was written out of the show. Category:Male Category:Sidekicks Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Parents Category:Military Category:Lawful Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Elderly Category:Wise Category:Leaders